wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mining
General Information So you want to be a miner? Mining is an exciting Profession used to gather materials for Blacksmithing or Engineering. However, you don't need those Professions to be a miner. You could simply collect resources and sell them to blacksmiths and engineers. You're going to find these spots anyway as you travel throughout the world, so why not cash in on them? However, most people combine mining and blacksmithing or mining and engineering. Mining Sale Prices: Mining is a very profitable profession at low levels. A stack of 20 copper bars can sell for as much as at the auction house, although prices generally vary between per stack. This is a very good way for a low level character to make some significant money. After learning mining you will have the "Find Mineral" button included with your other abilities. By activating this you will be able to see mineral veins (and deposits) on your mini-map, making mining far easier. To mine a vein or deposit resource, simply right click it. You will be able to loot ore or other items (usually stone and sometimes gems) from the same vein 2 to 4 times. Different veins will require different mining skill levels to loot. For example a mithril vein requires a mining skill of 175. Ore alone is useless for blacksmithing and engineering plans. The ore must be smelted at a forge to be of any use, becoming a metal bar. When you learn mining you will also gain the smelting ability along with your other skills. * A great link for more information Mining Facts at File Front Requirements You need to go buy yourself a mining pick. They are usually sold by a trade merchant NPC or other merchants near the mining trainer, like a mining supplier. Increasing Mining Skill Gaining skill level in the mining profession can occur by either smelting ores or mining veins. At the beginning, smelting copper is a very fast way to gain mining skill. However this peters out at about skill level 60-75. Even brand new smelting recipes will be green or gray in color, indicating you will not gain skill by smelting that ore. Gold and silver however are an exception, and can be smelted early on to gain skill. However these ores are quite rare. Other than by smelting gold and silver, mining veins is the best way to gain skill. However, even though you can mine one vein up to 4 times, you can only gain one skill point per vein. However, another miner can gain a skill up from that same vein assuming it was not completely looted. Mining Etiquitte If someone is already looting a resource node, don't try and loot as well. Similarly don't use a speed enhancing ability to grab a node before someone else does. Ask if you can take a whack for the skill up, but otherwise leave the miner alone. In a party, share your nodes with other miners so you can split the skill ups and ores. Mining Color Codes Any vein or deposit that can be mined will have a color code on the "Requires Mining" property when you move your pointer over it: * Red: Can't be mined. * Orange: Difficult to mine, may fail; 100% chance of increasing Mining skill level. * Yellow: Moderately difficult to mine, almost never fail; 50% chance of increasing Mining skill level. * Green: Easy to mine, should never fail; <50% chance of increasing Mining skill level. * Gray: Very easy to mine, should never fail; 0% chance of increasing Mining skill level. Other Products From Mining When you mine you will gain 3 different types of items: Ore, stones, or gems. All of these are used in different recipes. Gems are used in many weapon recipes (or other professions, like leatherworking or tailoring) and stones are used in both engineering and blacksmithing. If you have taken blacksmithing with your mining, it may be wise to store those gems to craft weapons later on. Suggested 2nd profession * Blacksmithing * Engineering Much of the products of mining are ingredients common to both smithing and engineering. Suggested Classes * Hunter * Warrior * Paladin Summary of Skill Levels See ThottBot Table reference for more details. Apprentice :Requirement: No previous Mining skill level required. :Skill level range: 1 - 75 :Sub-skills or basic recipes: :* Smelt Copper Ore into Copper Bar (1) :* Smelt Tin Ore into Tin Bar (50) :* Smelt Copper Bar and Tin Bar into 2×Bronze Bar (65) :* Smelt Silver Ore into Silver Bar (75) Journeyman :Requirement: 50 Mining skill level required. :Skill level range: 76 - 150 :Sub-skills or basic recipes: :* Smelt Iron Ore into Iron Bar (125) Expert :Requirement: 125 Mining skill level required. :Skill level range: 151 - 225 :Sub-skills or basic recipes: :* Smelt Gold Ore into Gold Bar (155) :* Smelt Iron Bar and Coal into Steel Bar (165) :* Smelt Mithril Ore into Mithril Bar (175) Artisan :Requirement: 200 Mining skill level required. :Skill level range: 226 - 300 :Sub-skills or basic recipes: :* Smelt Truesilver Ore into Truesilver Bar (230) :* Smelt Thorium Ore into Thorium Bar (250) :* Smelt Dark Iron Ore into Dark Iron Bar (?) :*: This skill is taught by an NPC named Gloom'rel, who is situated in a place unofficially dubbed the 'Chamber of Seven Ghosts' in the Blackrock Depths instance. He will ask you to bring him a tribute, consisting of two Star Ruby, ten Truesilver Bar, and twenty Gold Bar. Additionally, the skill can only be used at the Black Forge, also in the Blackrock Depths. Eight Dark Iron ores are smelted into one Dark Iron bar. :* Smelt Elementium Ore into Elementium Bar (?) :*: This skill is obtained in Blackwing Lair. Currently, the extremely expensive to make Elementium bar is only used in a single, very hard to obtain quest that begins from a rare random boss drop in the Molten Core instance. Mining Products By Skill Level See Mining Detail by Skill level. By Region See Mining Products available by region. Quest Items * Incendicite Ore * * Indurium Ore * Rethban Ore Quest ore cannot be smelted. Mining Bugs Currently the most consistent mining bug is the "loot" bug and the double vein appearance. *The loot bug occurs when your character bends down to loot a bugged vein, but no loot window appears and your character does not stand up. There is no way to tell a bugged vein from a non-bugged vein. You can move away from the vein, but your character will be frozen in the bent-over loot mode and will be unable to loot corpses. There are 2 ways to resolve this bug. The first is to log out and log back in. The second is to mine another vein. *The second bug is the double vein appearance. Sometimes 2 veins will spawn in the same place, effectively doubling the amount of ore you can get. Furthermore, the sprite on your minimap acknowledges the location of both veins on the exact same spot. This is considered a beneficial bug. *Another bug is that the minimap might show that a vein exists, but the wall of the mine falls between you and where the minimap indicates the mine is. This is especially annoying if you are above ground, go underground to find it, and discover that you just waded through a lot of mobs in order to get to a vein that you cannot loot. ---- Category:Professions